De Cambios y Oportunidades
by Allegra Malfoy
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde el fin de la guerra y Draco creyo que su vida ya no podría cambiar mas, pero nuevamente estaba equivocado. Romance Humor una pizca de drama y nuestra pareja favorita: Harry/Draco CAPITULO 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos ! bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ojala les guste y porrrrfis dejen reviews criticas o no, todo es muy bien recibido n_n

Disclaimer : los personajes no me pertenecen (salvo los que si invente) todo es propiedad de JK Rowling

- Capitulo Uno: La carta

Cerró la puerta tras de si, costándole mas de lo normal, afuera había un viento terrible y las gotas de lluvia aun caían de sus rubios cabellos. Observo la sala de estar y corrió a cerrar la ventana que había dejado abierta, un charco de agua se extendía por el lustroso piso.

-Diablos! – saco la varita del bolsillo y limpio el desastre con un simple hechizo – Max! – grito mientras terminaba de acomodar las cortinas – Max ya llegué ! – sintió pasos rápidos a sus espaldas y sonrío aún sin darse vuelta al tiempo que sentía un tibio aliento cerca de su oído.

Max era muy importante para el, lo había ayudado a adaptarse a su nueva vida, lo había acompañado cuando se sentía solo, lo había escuchado y por sobre todas las cosas lo aceptaba tal cual era, lo quería por eso.

Se dio media vuelta y lo miro aun sonriendo.

-Alguna carta para mi ? – le pregunto a Max, su mirada era risueña y su cola azotaba de un lado a otro. Un hermoso ejemplar de Pastor Ingles volvió a elevarse sobre sus patas traseras apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Draco- Tranquilo … tendremos que suspender la caminata de hoy el clima no nos ayuda…- acaricio su cabeza al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina.

La cocina era espaciosa, por lo general muy luminosa, sobre todo por las mañanas, frente al fregadero había una enorme ventana que daba al patio trasero, era su parte favorita de la casa y aunque le costo entender como funcionaban esa serie de cacharros muggles, cuando por fin lo hizo se incorporo al enorme grupo que formaban ya los fans del microondas.

Max observaba sus movimientos, expectante ante lo que sabía iba a llegar, mientras Draco se dirigía a la nevera en busca de un suculento filete el cual trozo y puso en el microondas.

-Tendrás que esperar amigo… no todo es magia en la vida – suspiro y reparo por primera vez en los enormes ojos ambarinos que lo observaban desde una percha. Se acerco a la lechuza y desato la carta que tenia anudada en su pata. El ave ululó y salio por la ventana de la cocina que permanecía abierta aún cuando llovía. Miro el sello de la carta, era del ministerio, se pregunto si sería aquello por lo que había esperado tres años y un sentimiento de angustia y ansiedad lo envolvió suspiro y abrió lentamente el sobre.

Tras leer rápidamente sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

Sr Draco Lucius Malfoy:

A través de la presente nos vemos en la obligación de informarle que el día Viernes 7 de Marzo del corriente año se solicita su presencia ante los honorables miembros del Wizengamot a fin de llevar a delante el enjuiciamiento sobre su participación activa durante la guerra. Favor de presentarse a las 9:00 horas del día indicado. Se le recuerda que debe llevar su varita y la misma será confiscada mientras dure el juicio.

Atentamente

Arelix Mcgregor

Departamento de legislación y

Justicia

Ministerio de la Magia.

-Incendio…- dijo en voz baja agitando su varita sobre la carta, ésta empezó a arder hasta quedar reducida a cenizas. El ruido chillón del microondas lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.-A cenar Max…-

La mañana del domingo amaneció despejado, tenía planeado ir a Malfoy Manor a contarles a sus padres lo acontecido. Luego de la guerra y tras largas sesiones frente al Wizengamot su madre había sido exonerada completamente de culpa y cargo mientras que su padre fue condenado a dos años en Azcabán, tras cumplirse su plazo había regresado a la mansión para retomar los negocios familiares. Draco sabía que ya nada era igual, su padre se había convertido en la sombra del hombre que alguna vez fue, aquel hombre que admiraba y cuyos ideales lo habían deslumbrado sin darse cuenta que poco a poco era aquello que creía correcto, aquello que consideraba una verdad absoluta lo que había ido coartando lentamente su bien mas preciado, su libertad.

Sin embargo no le guardaba rencor, la soledad y el estar alejado del mundo mágico lo habían ayudado a ver las cosas con mayor claridad.

Cuando se llevaron a su padre a prisión su madre prácticamente lo había obligado a abandonar Malfoy Manor e instalarse en el mundo muggle, creyendo que así le sería más fácil llevar adelante la espera para su juicio, evitando la condena social. Tras varias discusiones en las cuales Narcissa trataba de hacerle entender que era esa aberración al mundo muggle lo que, entre otras cosas, habían arruinado sus vidas. Llegaron a un acuerdo, Draco se iría a "tratar de sobrevivir" entre muggles siempre y cuando pudiera seguir una carrera en el mundo mágico.

Fue así como tras preparar sus exámenes de séptimo año durante el verano posterior a la guerra obtuvo las calificaciones necesarias para estudiar en la academia de Medimagia. Actualmente cursaba su tercer y ante último año, estaba especializándose en magia oscura ya que algún provecho sacaría a tantos años de ver de cerca su práctica. Como sus calificaciones eran de las mejores de su curso el y dos de sus compañeros integraban un grupo de investigación en ése área junto con medimagos más experimentados.

Parpadeó varias veces, los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana caían sobre sus ojos. Se levantó de la cama y se estiró elegantemente, se dirigió al baño y tras una ducha rápida se vistió, miro su reflejo en el espejo que le devolvió la mirada con gesto aprobador- definitivamente el verde esmeralda es tu color- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Odiaba viajar por red flu pero era lo más directo. Desayunó en silencio con su madre en el jardín la cual tras dejar su taza en el platillo lo miró…

-Vas a decirme a que debo el honor de tu visita, aunque déjame adivinar por la sombra debajo de tus ojos puedo saber que no pasaste buena noche y tu repentino silencio solo me dice que hay algo que evidentemente temes contarme- se acerco sobre la mesa mirando a su hijo a los ojos, agrego en voz más baja- cuando y a que hora es ?-

- Este viernes… a las nueve pero te prohíbo que vengas! y no quiero que le digas nada a mi padre, es algo que quiero hacer solo.. – concluyo resueltamente sintiéndose un poco mas maduro y mayor que minutos atrás.

- Como tu decidas… estaré en el ministerio el viernes a las nueve de todas formas- dijo su madre sonriendo

- No dudaba que así fuera- le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera que últimamente solo dedicaba a su madre mientras le daba un mordisco a su panquecito.

La mañana del juicio llegó mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido, años de espera e incertidumbre y ahora tan solo dos horas lo separaban de la decisión que podría cambiar su vida, sabía que si iba a Azcabán terminaría igual que su padre aún aunque le dieran una condena menor.

Se encontraba frente al espejo nuevamente analizando los últimos detalles de su vestimenta se había decidido por un traje negro con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata gris muy oscuro, llevaba el cabello ciertamente menos engominado que en su época de Hogwarts, podía vislumbrarse la influencia muggle en su corte de cabello el cual hacía que su pelo se viera un tanto alborotado, pero era un desorden fríamente calculado, no irían a decir que había perdido la elegancia.- Tranquilo, te ves bien- le dijo su reflejo- y no te preocupes estoy seguro de que ocurrirá algo que evite lo peor- el Draco real se encogió de hombros- si tú lo dices-

Bueno hasta acá el primer capitulo algo corto pero los otros ya estan un poco mas avanzados. Besos a todos !


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña antesala de espera, su madre permanecía sentada a un lado observándolo.

-Dudo que sea beneficioso para tu situación que caves una fosa en una sala del ministerio y por Merlín Draco que es eso que masticas compulsivamente?- le pregunto Narcissa

- Se llama goma de mascar- detuvo su caminar- viene en varios sabores y es mi nuevo vicio, era esto o fumar- iba a reanudar la marcha cuando la puerta de roble oscuro que estaba al frente de la pequeña salita se abrió.

- Pase por favor – le dijo un mago de corpulento y cabello entre cano- entrégueme su varita- el mago de cabello grisáceo lo miraba como si fuera esa mugre que se atasca en el desagüe del fregadero y que Draco detestaba tocar. Hizo lo que le pedía y giro para darle una última mirada a su madre la cual ya se había puesto de pie y rápidamente lo había abrazado al tiempo que susurraba- estaré esperándote…- Draco asintió y siguió al mago hacia el salón.

Una vez dentro tomo asiento en un banco en el centro del salón circular, se sabia objeto del escrutinio de todos esos ancianos magos que integraban el Wizengamot pero evito demostrar el miedo que sentía por dentro.

Comenzado el juicio se dieron a conocer detalles sobre su participación necesaria en la entrada masiva a Hogwarts por parte de los mortífagos la noche del asesinato de Dumbledore, en ningún momento se le dio oportunidad a replica y casi nadie parecía importarle el hecho de que con solo dieciséis años había sido presionado por un psicópata sin nariz para cometer tales actos. Por como se estaban sucediendo las cosas dudaba que le dieran la misma condena que a su padre, estaba casi seguro que duplicarían su sentencia.

-Expuso a todo el alumnado a un peligro mortal- declaraba enérgicamente una bruja de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello castaño- por lo que debería acusársele de potencial asesinato como así también de haber tenido en planes matar al Profesor Dumbledore que estoy segura habría llevado a cabo de no haberse visto interrumpido por el profesor de pociones- Draco miro a la bruja esta no establecía contacto visual con el si no que se dirigía hacia el presidente del Wizengamot , un mago de edad avanzada pero que parecía gozar de buena salud y que escuchaba atentamente todos los testimonios sin inmutarse.

La puerta del tribunal volvió a abrirse, el silencio reino la sala mientras todos volteaban a ver quien había entrado.

-Señor Potter – dijo el mago que presidía el juicio- lo estábamos esperando …-

Draco miro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Potter con sus incansables gafas y su cabello descontrolado estaba mas alto que la ultima vez que lo había visto y algo mas corpulento, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y luego Harry tomo asiento en un banco de la primera fila.

Que hacía el estúpido Potter ahí? Es que acaso quería reírse de el? Terminar de hundirlo aún mas si eso era posible- pensaba Draco pero nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación, al parecer Potter no solo no venía a perjudicarlo aún mas si no que venía a declarar a su favor, el mundo estaba trastornado eso debía ser, ésta era una inequívoca señal de que el fin del mundo, como lo conocemos, se acerca.

No había dudas, el santurrón Potter al cual no le bastaba solo con ser el maldito salvador del mundo mágico había ido a ayudarlo, declaro entre otras cosas que Draco había actuado bajo presión que no tenía intenciones verdaderas de asesinar a Dumbledore y que de hecho ya había bajado la varita cuando Snape apareció. También dio cuenta de cómo lo había ayudado al negar reconocerlo en Malfoy Manor. Al parecer las palabras dichas por el niño que vivió tenían cierto efecto apaciguador sobre el ánimo del juzgado ya que pronto muchos estaban convencidos de la inocencia de Draco y hasta podría asegurar haber visto ciertas miradas de compasión hacia su persona.

El mago que presidía la sesión se puso de pie tras un lapso de tiempo en el que había desaparecido de su asiento llevaba con el un pergamino apoyo la varita sobre su cuello y su voz sonó amplificada por sobre el murmullo de los presentes.-Silencio- dijo al tiempo que dejaba su varita a un lado- tras mucho meditarlo pasaré a la lectura de la sentencia …-

Draco se removió en su asiento había llegado el momento, iba a dejar su cordura tras las rejas de Azcabán o iba a pasar algo peor, tendría que agradecerle a Potter haberle ayudado, ya a esa altura no sabía que era peor.

-Al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy se lo sentencia a tiempo indefinido …- hizo una pausa y miro directamente a Draco-…. de trabajo comunitario y ayuda a la sociedad mágica a fin de reponer el daño ocasionado por sus actos durante la guerra, de esta manera se lo exime de cumplir sentencia en Azcaban siempre y cuando cumpla con el trabajo que le será asignado a la brevedad sin mas que agregar doy oficialmente por terminada la sesión-

Era real lo que había escuchado? Era un hombre libre y lamentablemente se lo debía a Potter el cual se había levantado de su asiento y paso a su lado, por un instante intercambiaron miradas, el mago de ojos verdes lo observo como esperando algo, algo que no iba a obtener de Draco ya que éste ultimo aparentemente había perdido la capacidad del habla. Al parecer dio cuenta de la situación y siguió su camino a la salida.

Ese día al volver del juicio y luego de haber sido abrazado o casi estrangulado por Narcissa en un arranque de maternalismo de lo mas primitivo regreso a su casa se desvistió se puso un jean, tennis y una camiseta blanca tomo la correa de Max y lo llevó de paseo al parque necesitaba caminar, pensar, mascar chicle y sobre todo tratar de entender que enfermedad psíquica afectaba a Potter para haberlo ayudado de esa manera. Allí estaba completamente convencido que pasaría el resto de sus días en una mugre prisión de Azcaban cuando apareció él con su actitud de héroe de pacotilla y su andar desenfadado hasta se había quedado esperando que le agradeciera, hubiera sido mas fácil hacerlo en ese momento, pero no, tenía que quedarse mudo, ahora debía de alguna manera volver a enfrentarlo para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él por mucho que eso le pesara.

Al parecer la diosa destino tenia muy bien planeado los eventos que se sucedieron días después. Draco se encontraba junto con los mago miembros del grupo que llevaba a cabo investigaciones sobre hechizos y pociones de magia oscura que alteraban la salud cuando, el medimago a cargo del proyecto entro en la sala acompañado de otro vestido de tunica azul.

Aquí están- dijo Jacob Mars, un medimago de mediana edad no muy alto y de cabello negro, al hombre de tunica azul- son los mejores en el área, tenemos algunos estudiantes que están terminando la carrera- miro hacia donde se encontraba Draco y sus dos compañeros de curso- pero han sido de mucha ayuda , el resto del equipo lo integran medimagos con mayor experiencia en este campo así que usted dirá- se dirigió al mago que lo acompañaba quien tomo la palabra- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Daniel Kendrik soy el jefe de departamento de aurores del ministerio, dudo que estén al tanto de los acontecimientos recientes ya que es información clasificada- los presentes escuchaban al hombre que tenían enfrente- pero quizás, sin saberlo por lo que me comento el señor Mars han estado tratando una serie de pacientes que presentan un cuadro peculiar- avanzo por el salón hasta ubicarse a un lado de la camilla que se encontraba a espaldas del grupo de medimagos, todos voltearon a ver al señor East.

El señor Robert East había ingresado a San Mungo hacía dos semanas, cuarenta y cinco años, hombre de negocios, sabían que tenia varios comercios en el extranjero tanto en Francia como en Italia, se dedicaba a la venta de pociones de belleza. Había comenzado hacia tres semanas con decaimiento general, apatía y somnolencia pronto dejo de comer y su esposa lo llevo a San Mungo preocupada por su estado el cual desde su llegada al hospital solo había empeorado, perdió la conciencia y parecía consumirse poco a poco, algunas manchas negruscas habían comenzado a aparecer en distintos lugares de su cuerpo. Probaron varios tratamientos pero ninguno parecía dar resultado fundamentalmente porque no sabían a que se debía su estado aunque sospechaban que hubiera sido envenenado.

-Los mismos síntomas se han repetido en otros pacientes- explico Mars- hace un mes un hombre que presentaba el mismo cuadro sufrió una crisis comenzó a convulsivar….murió … no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer, cuando estábamos preparando el cuerpo para entregarlo a la familia dimos cuenta de que en su pecho había aparecido una inscripción, evidentemente post mortem ya que nadie la había notado antes- Jacob extendió su varita y a un lado de la camilla del señor East aparecieron unas imágenes que proyectaban el torso desnudo de un cuerpo amoratado y consumido podía notarse perfectamente el esbozo de todas las costillas y el esternón sobre la piel maltrecha, parecía que llevaba al menos dos o tres días de fallecido. Fue la inscripción sobre su pecho lo que llamo la atención de los presentes la misma parecía haber sido escrita con un artefacto filoso - "_dulcis vindicatio"- _ leyó Mars – dulce venganza- dijo Draco en un susurro pero que fue escuchado por todos.

-Exacto- dijo Mars – y saben que es lo mas llamativo … - volvió a mover su varita y mas imágenes del cuerpo aparecieron esta vez mostraban toda su anatomía- lo llamativo es que este hombre en el momento en que fueron tomadas estas imágenes … solo llevaba media hora de fallecido, su apariencia- detuvo el movimiento de varita en una imagen particularmente impresionante el cuerpo lucia igual de consumido que su torso era posible ver cada hueso, manchas oscuras se extendían por toda la piel y sus ojos … sus ojos eran dos esferas grisáceas hundidas en sus cuencas- lució exactamente igual que estas imágenes durante su ultima semana de vida- concluyo el medimago desapareciéndolas.

-Hay pocas cosas que tienen en común todas las victimas y son sus relaciones en el extranjero algunas de negocios y otras de índole personal- agregó Kendrik – hemos hecho investigaciones sobre los distintos casos y llegamos a la conclusión de que se trata de un grupo de magos que se dedican a realizar misiones por encargo, venganzas, específicamente no puedo adelantarles mucho más…- Kendrik volteo a mirar a Mars quien asintió y luego miro al resto de los medimagos- Necesitamos de su ayuda, básicamente queremos que se atengan a la investigación de estos casos en particular ya que no me cabe duda que hay magia oscura involucrada- miro de soslayo a Draco.

- Los pacientes sospechados de sufrir este tipo de ataques serán derivados directamente a un piso especial del hospital- agrego Mars – nuestro trabajo consistirá en buscar algún tipo de contrahechizo o poción que detenga los síntomas mientras tratamos de averiguar el origen de la magia, es claro que nuestros avances serán reportados al departamento de aurores ya que la resolución de estos casos precisa de un trabajo multidisciplinario-

Draco volteo a ver a la camilla del señor East, de manera que el pobre hombre tenía sus días contados, que pudo haber hecho de terrible para que alguien buscara vengarse de esa manera, estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no noto que Kendrik continuaba hablando ni tampoco que a la sala habían entrado mas personas.

-Estos son mis mejores hombres, muchos de ellos llevan años de profesión, otros también son estudiantes, ellos…- Kendrik señalo al grupo de magos mas jóvenes – serán los encargados de trabajar junto a ustedes y traerme los reportes necesarios de sus avances y obviamente tratar de ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.

Cuando Draco volteó vio al grupo de magos del que estaban hablando, todos vestían túnicas azules a excepción de dos de ellos que llevaban túnicas de color celeste. Debió haberlo imaginado, debió haber renunciado al proyecto momentos antes, debió haberse ido pero no, estaba tan absorto en la explicación de los hechos que no lo vio venir y ahí estaba, uno de los dos magos de tunica celeste era ni mas ni menos que Potter lo que significaba que deberían trabajar juntos a partir de ese momento y por tiempo indefinido. Justo cuando había creído que su suerte mejoraba… no había tenido suficiente martirio soportando a Potter durante 6 años de su vida? , creciendo oyendo su historia, añorando secretamente su amistad la cual fue rotundamente rechazada, ese si fue un momento vergonzoso casi tanto como cuando Potter lo defendió frente al Wizengamot, cuanto mas de eso debería soportar antes de enloquecer. No cabía duda que Potter pensaba lo mismo que el se había cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared con cara de fastidio solo esperaba que sus rencillas del pasado no entorpecieran su trabajo.

Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos estaba cuando la voz de Mars sonó mas cerca- Malfoy! – volteo rápidamente y asintió- si sigues con nosotros…- dijo el medimago enarcando una ceja- me gustaría que lleves a los estudiantes del departamento de aurores y les presentes el caso del señor East. No podría estar hablándole enserio, odió a su mentor profundamente…

-El resto de nosotros iremos a la sala de preparación de pociones curativas para mostrar a los aurores nuestros avances por favor síganme es por aquí- el grupo de medimagos salió seguido por los aurores mas experimentados.

En la sala solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de la poción curativa que goteaba sobre un platillo dorado que levitaba sobre la frente del señor East las gotas de poción parecían seguir su recorrido a través del platillo y se perdían de vista antes de llegar a hacer contacto con la frente del paciente.

Miles, el compañero de estudios de Draco le dio un codazo en el costado que pareció ser suficiente para que, luego de carraspear el rubio dijera- bueno, bien, el señor East ingreso al hospital hace …-

-Eres Harry Potter !- dijo Miles sonando como un niño que se encuentra con su estrella de Quidditch preferida. – Es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Eric Miles – extendió su mano al tiempo que Harry la estrechaba – y el es ..- prosiguió señalando a Draco

-Draco Malfoy, ya nos conocemos…- interrumpió Harry mirando a Draco- ella es mi compañera …- dijo señalando a la bruja que se encontraba a su lado, era una chica bonita pensó Draco, no era muy alta de cabello castaño claro ojos color celeste que dependiendo de cómo impactaba la luz en ellos parecían ligeramente turquesas.

La chica extendió la mano hacia Eric y Draco al tiempo que se presentaba – Soy Mary , Mary Ashley Sue, es un placer, al parecer hay mucho trabajo que hacer, creí que moriría cuando ese medimago mostró las imágenes del anterior paciente-la voz de la bruja era totalmente irritante, pensó Draco y no parecía tener intenciones de callarse, miro de reojo a Miles quien ocultaba poco eficientemente una sonrisa- no es que no estemos, nosotros, los aurores, acostumbrados a ese tipo de espectáculos pero nunca deja de impresionarme verdad Harry ?-no solo su voz era irritante si no que muchos gestos acompañaban sus frases- el parece estar mas aclimatado a estos asuntos- rió- por obvias cuestiones… verdad Harry ?- el aludido solo atinó a sonreir sabía como podía ponerse de verborragica su compañera cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Bien pasaré a comentarles el caso …- interrumpió Draco a la bruja, supo que mas de uno en aquella sala le estaba agradecido hasta incluso, quizás el señor East, por muy inconciente que esté.

Pasaron las siguientes tres horas informándose mutuamente de las conclusiones a las que habían llegado y de las posibles pociones que creían podrían al menos retrasar lo inevitable.

Draco miro la hora, su turno había terminado hacía diez minutos así que se dedico a dejar asentado sobre la historia clínica del señor East los últimos cambios para que fueran leídos en la mañana por el medimago de ese turno. Por su parte Miles parecía haber terminado su turno hacía varios minutos por la forma en que reía con la tal Mary Sue a un costado de la sala.

Draco levanto la mirada y vio como Potter se encontraba aparentemente rellenando un informe cerca de la ventana. Se acerco a él asegurándose de que Miles y la bruja no pudieran escucharlos.

-Por qué lo hiciste ?- preguntó, nunca se había caracterizado por ser un hombre de preámbulos.

Harry levanto la mirada del pergamino.

-Para todo eres tan directo Malfoy?, que es lo que te sorprende? Si no dije mas que la verdad, pero claro… entiendo que gente como tu no este habituada a que las cosas se hagan correctamente… nada de lo que dije en el tribunal fue mentira así que porque no me agradeces de una vez y dejamos zanjado esté asunto?- dijo secamente.

Potter sonaba mucho mas seguro que aquel muchacho flacucho de gafas que conoció en el colegio, aunque claro quien no tendría seguridad de si mismo habiendo vencido a uno de los magos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos.

-Nadie te pidió que desempolvaras tu traje de héroe esta vez- dijo Draco en voz baja mirándolo directamente a los ojos- no soy ninguna damisela en apuros podría haberme defendido solo… lo que quieres es que te agradezca? Es tu forma personal de humillar a tu antiguo rival? O es que nada mas no puedes mantenerte al margen de los asuntos que no te corresponden Potter?- sabía que estaba perdiendo el control su rostro enrojecido lo revelaba pero es que Potter tenía la extraordinaria habilidad de sacarlo de quicio. El aire entre ellos se cortaba con cuchillo y Draco sintió como alguien palmeaba su espalda.

-Hey chicos! – era la bruja del nombre vulgar, como se atrevía a tocarlo como si fueran grandes amigos? Draco la fulmino con la mirada al tiempo que miraba su mano que aun reposaba en su espalda, la chica no parecía percatarse de nada- ya es hora de irnos de que hablaban eh?- miro a Draco- te sientes bien ? te ves como un poco acalorado?- la descarada invadía su espacio personal- seguro es la emoción de reencontrarte con Harry no? Como es que se conocen? Yo vine de los Estados Unidos pero se muy bien quien es Harry y lo que hizo- miro a su compañero- y siendo tan solo un niño … es admirable verdad Draco?- la descarada no solo invadía su espacio personal si no que lo llamaba por su nombre, eso fue lo último que toleró.

-Si me disculpas…- se alejó de ella.

-Mary Ashley … pero todos me dicen Mary- dijo sonriendo jovialmente.

- Si me disculpas…. mi turno termino y debo ..-

- O no Malfoy no lo harás de nuevo- dijo Miles uniéndose a la conversación.

- es viernes e iremos por unos tragos conozco un lugar muggle que está bastante de moda a demás tengo que devolverte los apuntes que me prestaste los tengo en mi auto, vamos no seas amargado- se volteo a los demás- vengan con nosotros no se si están habituados a ir al mundo muggle Draco y yo vamos siempre, trajiste tu auto?- le dijo al rubio que asintió levemente mientras miraba a Miles entrecerrando los ojos- perfecto ustedes adelántense al final del pasillo hay varios trasladores el segundo los dejara en un estacionamiento, ese lugar donde se ponen los autos muggles?- continuaba Miles

- Oh si claro! Mi mejor amigo de los Estados Unidos es de familia muggle una vez fui con el a… como es que lo llaman Harry? El lugar del castillo con los muggles vestidos de ratones y esos juegos melanicos ?-

-Mecánicos- la corrigió Harry- te refieres Disney ?-

-Si! ese mismo bueno fuimos allí en uno de esos transportes… con mi mejor amigo…- Miles la interrumpió- Perfecto! Entonces adelántense y nos encontraremos allí de acuerdo? –

Harry miro divertido la situación parecía muy entretenido mirando la cara de disconfort de Malfoy le echó una última mirada a Draco al tiempo que agregaba- Vamos Mary – y ambos salieron por la puerta.

Cuando se perdieron de vista Draco volteo hacia Miles- en que diablos estas pensando ? esa bruja es insufrible …. Ni que hablar de Potter-

-Vamos Draco me debes una, yo te reemplace el viernes pasado por la mañana cuando no viniste aun habiéndome quedado la noche anterior en el hospital- Miles tenía razón, era un buen compañero tenia dos años mas que el y había estudiado en Durmstrang, sabía lo que había ocurrido durante la guerra y la situación de Draco pero nunca había hecho ningún comentario al respecto y lo había tratado como a un compañero mas, lo cual era mas de lo que Draco pudiera desear.

-Por favor Miles, por favor… dime que no te interesa la tal Sue es bonita si lo reconozco pero no puede dejar de hablar te volverías loco con ella por favor recapacita … - dijo Draco con solemnidad- aún estás a tiempo hay montones de Marys Sues por todos lados y quizás tengas suerte y alguna hable un poco menos…- Miles lo miraba risueño.

- Crees que sea algo de Potter?- le pregunto Miles en voz baja aunque nadie los oía- tu lo conoces crees que esté interesado en ella..?-

- Desconozco la actitud que toma Potter en época de apareamiento y si está vinculado de alguna manera con la chica …- dijo Draco terminando de ordenar la sala. – Con esto quedamos a mano Miles y apresúrate mejor darnos prisa y terminar cuanto antes…-

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Harry y Mary los esperaban apoyados contra la pared.

-Vamos Mary iremos en mi auto ya que Draco trajo también el suyo – volteo al rubio- me sigues? En la avenida principal doblare a la derecha ya que luego no podré girar… mantente atento – le guiño un ojo al tiempo que tiraba las llaves del auto hacia arriba y las volvía a tomar , creyó haber leido en los labios del rubio algo como de estas muerto pero no prestó atención.

-Tu … conduces un auto Malfoy ?- le pregunto Harry siguiéndolo por el estacionamiento.

-No Potter solo lo empujaré barranca arriba hasta llegar al nefasto lugar… claro que conduzco que es lo que te sorprende?- era obvio lo que le sorprendía, Malfoy conduciendo un auto muggle! por lo que tuvo que haber aprendido a conducir por lo que, indefectiblemente en algún momento tuvo que comunicarse con muggles de una forma civilizada, Harry estaba sorprendido, notaba al rubio muy cambiado, los años parecían haberle sentado bien, estaba mas alto y su cabello ya no parecía recién salido de una lustradora pero era su mirada la que más había cambiado parecía menos fría, mas relajada como si hubiera aprendido mucho en poco tiempo aunque su carácter todavía dejaba algo que desear.

Llegaron finalmente al auto que era de un color negro brilloso Draco saco las llaves al tiempo que desactivaba la alarma y subía, Harry por su parte se quedó estático frente a la puerta del acompañante, vio como la ventanilla de su lado bajaba y el rubio se agachaba para poder verlo a la cara.

-Sube .. o toma el metro me da igual …- la ventanilla volvió a cerrarse y el auto se puso en marcha Harry salió de su letargo y subió, en cuanto lo hizo pudo sentir un perfume agradable y muy masculino, algo amaderado, era el mismo perfume que llevaba Draco parecía que al estar en un reducto cerrado se concentraba aun mas.

Comenzaron a conducir siempre detrás del auto gris de Miles el cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro y nublado parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento.

-Desde cuando conduces como cualquier muggle?- le pregunto Harry mirando a Draco que mantenía la mirada fija al frente y ambas manos en el volante

-Desde que prácticamente vivo como uno de ellos …- dijo deteniendo el auto en un semáforo.

Harry río y Draco volteo a verlo – Debes estar bromeando… tu? El principal defensor de la sangre pura viviendo entre muggles?

-Si Potter ríe todo lo que quieras … pero prefiero vivir en un lugar donde la gente no voltee la cabeza cuando paso como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa, aunque claro eso es algo que el niño que vivió y venció nunca experimentara…- Draco lo miraba intensamente y el ruido de una bocina lo sobresalto hacia rato habían dado luz verde- Diablos!

Harry suspiro y miro al frente nunca había pensado en como sería el día a día para los que estuvieron del otro lado de la acera durante la guerra.

-Sigues viviendo en la mansión?-

-No, vivo en una casa en las afueras del centro… si una casa muggle..- agrego viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Potter dispuesto a replicar.

- Vaya Malfoy estás lleno de sorpresas…- dijo Harry al tiempo que se inclino hacia adelante y toco un botón , una música estridente y a todo volumen comenzó a sonar, quería apagarla y tocaba mas botones, lo único que consiguió fue que se accionara el limpia vidrios.

- Potter! Deja eso ! – Draco miraba hacia el frente al tiempo que saco una mano del volante y tanteaba hacia los botones del tablero para apagar la música en el camino rozo la mano de Harry.- Eres peor que un niño..- apago finalmente la música mientras detenía el auto cerca de la acera.

- Lo siento… no estoy acostumbrado a viajar en autos, quien lo diría- volteo a ver a Draco- parece que los papeles se invirtieron …- sonrió.

- De acuerdo Potter … se que es hilarante verme en esta situación pero supéralo de una vez y busca otro entretenimiento, te aclaro que en mi trabajo soy totalmente profesional y no permitiré que lo nuestro afecte mi desempeño … así que compórtate de forma madura de una vez .

- Lo nuestro Malfoy? Que romántico te ha puesto la vida muggle!- bromeó

- Sabes a lo que me refiero! Y no creas que porque me salvaste de Azkabán seremos amigos limítate a cumplir con tu trabajo y trata de controlar un poco a esa compañera tuya su falta de modales es exasperante.

- Es decir …- dijo Harry lentamente- que reconoces que gracias a mi te libraste de Azkabán? Es esta tu manera de darme las gracias?- miro a Draco a los ojos ya sin ningún atisbo de burla en su voz.

Draco lo miro al tiempo que suspiraba debía reconocerlo le debía una a Potter, una vez más. – Gracias….- dijo serio.

Harry asintió a modo de respuesta- te propongo algo … una tregua , por lo menos mientras dure la investigación y tengamos que vernos casi a diario, algo así como una no enemistad, como tu mismo lo dijiste no debemos dejar que … lo nuestro se interponga en la investigación, yo también tomo muy enserio mi trabajo y mis estudios, entonces….-extendió su mano a Draco- no enemigos?-

Draco dudo un momento quizás Potter tuviera razón, era mejor trabajar sin tanta tensión en el ambiente o por lo menos con lo mínimo y necesario ya que siempre que ellos estaban juntos se respiraba ese aire ó la mano de Potter y la estrecho.- No enemigos…- definitivamente esa noche se habían invertido los papeles pensó el rubio.

- Hey chicos ! – escucho que alguien golpeaba el vidrio del acompañante y la cabeza de Mary Sue se asomaba sonriente- Van a bajar? O que? O Como? – sonreia al tiempo que agitaba su mano a modo de saludo. Esto definitivamente sería toda una experiencia, pensó Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a un bar donde Draco y Miles acostumbraban a ir los viernes luego de salir del hospital. Era un lugar bastante espacioso, no muy iluminado salvo por varias carteleras con luces de neón a modo de anuncios publicitarios ficticios y pequeñas lámparas estratégicamente distribuidas, en uno de los costados había una pantalla gigante donde se reproducían videos de música, la mayoría de los años 80.

-Mira Harry ! Son esas cajas donde los muggles se meten dentro y hacen cosas extrañas.. !- Harry le pego un codazo a Mary para que bajara la voz al tiempo que una pareja de una mesa vecina la miraban extrañados.

Se sentaron finalmente en una mesa un tanto alejada, la camarera se acerco y tomo sus órdenes al tiempo que desaparecía tras la barra.

Miles y Mary charlaban animadamente sobre como se habían adaptado a un país nuevo Draco observaba como su compañero escuchaba a Mary en su interminable perorata pero estaba seguro de que solo veía el movimiento de sus labios.

-Te han puesto al tanto sobre cual va a ser tu trabajo social asignado?- le pregunto Harry a Draco al tiempo que daba un trago a su cerveza.

- No, la verdad no he recibido noticias del ministerio aún, pero no dudo encontrarme con novedades cuando llegue a casa, y dime Potter… te causo muchos problemas con los tuyos … participar en mi juicio?- Draco miro a Harry de reojo mientras rompía una servilleta con las manos solo por hacer algo, la situación no distaba de incomodarle, allí estaba con el enemigo jurado de su adolescencia como si tal cosa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-La verdad es que si, sobretodo por parte de Ron sabes que no eres santo de su devoción ni tu ni tu familia, pero la verdad es que hice lo que tenía que hacer….-

-Oye … - sintió alguien picándolo en el hombre- Malfoy… puedo decirte Draco verdad ?- volteo a la bruja de la verborragia crónica- Como es que se conocen con Harry eran compañeros de casa ? porque tienen la misma edad…-

- No, yo iba a slytherin, en realidad casi no hablábamos – solo estaba distorsionando brevemente la verdad y omitiendo algunas partes, esperaba que Harry comprendiera y no pasara a contar detalles de cómo se habían odiado durante 7 años… se habían odiado ? desde cuando hablas en pasado?, dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- Y dime Mary …- le dijo Miles con voz que intentaba ser seductora- hace cuanto salen tu y Harry ?-

- O no … nosotros no …-comenzó Harry al tiempo que era interrumpido por su compañera.

- No no Harry y yo no estamos juntos, aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no he intentado llevar nuestra amistad a algo mas – río- verdad? Harry?- Draco miro a Potter quien parecía tratar de decirle algo a Mary con la mirada, esta no parecía darse por aludida- No que va, eso sería muy complicado al ser compañeros de trabajo y estudio- la chica tomo un sorbo de su cerveza- sin mencionar que Harry es gay …- dijo muy suelta como si comentara el clima.

Draco escupió parcialmente la cerveza que en ese momento tenía en la boca y comenzó a toser, Miles le daba golpecitos en la espalda mientras recuperaba la respiración. Potter gay ? el salvador del mundo mágico? El niño que vivió fastidió presumió y venció? Era gay? Definitivamente eso si no lo vio venir pero claramente a esas alturas nada lo sorprendía.

-Mary te agradecería que me dejaras a mi el trabajo de relatar detalles personales de mi vida – dijo queriendo bromear pero era mas que una advertencia.

- Oh Harry no tienes porque avergonzarte no importa lo que la gente piense, que estar un año entero con David no te sirvió de nada?- miro a los otros dos chicos Miles parecía bastante divertido, y complacido, por la situación mientras que Draco estaba aún mas incomodo que antes- David es el ex novio de Harry el era muy abierto pero Harry todavía tiene sus reparos creo que por eso termina….

-Suficiente Mary….- Harry estaba casi tan rojo como su antigua bufanda de Gryffindor

-Auch! – grito Draco al sentir una patada en su pierna

- Lo siento no era para ti – se excuso el moreno

En ese momento llego la camarera a retirar los vasos vacíos, Draco miró la hora era mas de media noche todavía debía regresar y alimentar a Max así que se despidió de los presentes dejo dinero muggle en la mesa y se retiro del lugar.

Afuera el aire fresco le ayudo a aclarar sus ideas había sido demasiada información para una sola noche, subió a su auto y condujo a casa.

Al llegar y luego de alimentar a Max desato una carta de la pata de una lechuza que lo esperaba en la percha de la cocina, como suponía era del ministerio, bastante escueta, lo único que decía era que debía estar el sábado a las nueve allí para ultimar detalles de su "condena".

Llegó a al ministerio a la hora indicada donde fue recibido por un mago en una oficina del departamento de bienestar social.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy por favor tome asiento- dijo señalando una silla enfrente de su escritorio- Mi nombre es Albert Duncan estoy a cargo del departamento de bienestar social y me han asignado a la tarea de digamos programar su servicio por así decirlo.

Draco no tenía idea de que eran lo que iban a pedirle, se imaginaba trabajando construyendo casas para familias de escasos recursos o bien podría trabajar con ancianos o recoger basura, cada vez se sentía mas miserable.

-La idea no es solo que usted preste un servicio señor Malfoy- explicaba Albert, había cierta calidez en su forma de hablar pero Draco no quería fiarse.

- La idea es que también sea beneficioso para usted, socialmente hablando- el mago saco una serie de pergaminos que parecían algo así como un legajo, pudo observar su fotografía en la primera hoja en los años dorados de la gomina.

- Tenemos entendido que hace varios años vive en el mundo muggle, dígame como se ha habituado? Contacta con muggles interactúa con ellos, utiliza algún tipo de servicio de origen muggle…- dijo el mago dispuesto a tomar notas.

- Ehm si la verdad es que me ha costado adaptarme pero prácticamente me he acostumbrado, verá cuento con algunos electrodomésticos que aprendí a usar manejo Internet utilizo en ocasiones .. el transporte público…- dijo esto ultimo con suma vergüenza.

- Muy bien muy bien excelente…- el mago tomaba notas incansablemente – también tenemos entendido que magos de su clase reciben una formación educativa muy completa antes de entrar en Hogwarts verdad? Dígame en que área de la música se desempeña…?- detuvo el movimiento de la pluma y lo miro por sobre sus lentes de leer.

- Pues toco el piano, algo de violín …. Guitarra …- susurro eso ultimo, nadie sabía que había tomado clases con un profesor muggle luego de haber visto infinidad de videos musicales, había comenzado con guitarra acústica para luego pasar alas ligas mayores con la guitarra eléctrica, se preguntaba si algún día sería tan bueno como Brian May.

- Me sorprende señor Malfoy – el hombre dejo los anteojos sobre la mesa- me sorprende gratamente … - sonrió mirándolo de esa forma en la que parecía planear algo.

- Podría adelantarme algo sobre en que consistirá mi .. trabajo ? – pregunto Draco aun abochornado.

- No solo se lo voy a adelantar si no que lo verá en persona …- Albert sonrío y se levanto de su silla – Sígame por favor….

Caminaron a través de varios pasillos hasta el ascensor, Draco trato de evitar continuamente algunas miradas desaprobatorias. Tomaron el ascensor y se dirigieron al piso de transporte allí había varios trasladores y un grupo de magos que desaparecían al tomar contacto con objetos de diferente índole.

-Por aquí, tome una de las asas …- dijo Duncan señalando una jarra de vidrio, sintió el piso girar bajo sus pies y el golpe de la caída de su cuerpo sobre el césped.

Se incorporo ayudado por Albert quien le tendió una mano, se encontraban en lo que parecía un edificio pintado de colores vistosos estaba cercado y rodeado por un gran parque con mucho espacio verde. Era un lugar agradable se sentía bien estando al sol y de lejos se escuchaban muchas risas.

-Bueno señor Malfoy, en vistas de todo el conocimiento que tiene tanto del mundo mágico como del mundo muggle me parece que es un candidato perfecto para este tipo de trabajo, como usted sabrá hay muchas familias que no tienen el tiempo suficiente o los recursos para enseñar a sus hijos conocimientos elementales antes de que comiencen sus estudios en Hogwarts, muchos de ellos aprenden a leer y escribir en sus casas pero … ,y sobretodo magos de familia de sangre pura… ignoran completamente cuestiones básicas del mundo muggle, creemos que es eso en parte lo que ha alentado las ideas separatistas de muchos magos tenebrosos… la ignorancia…- mientras hablaba Albert los conducía hacia el edificio de colores llamativos desde el cual las risas se hacían un poco mas fuertes.

- Bienvenido a Little Garden !- dijo al tiempo que abría una de las puertas principales Draco se quedo estático allí viendo lo que sucedía detrás de esas paredes, parecían estar en una especie de patio común donde muchos… si, eran muchos , niños de diferentes edades corrían, saltaban , otros jugaban con pelotas y otros simplemente charlaban apoyados contra la pared compartiendo golosinas de envolturas brillosas.

- Oh por favor no sea tímido señor Malfoy pase pase… - dijo Duncan risueño al tiempo que empujaba literalmente a Draco dentro del tormentoso edificio atestado de infantes de manos pegajosas.

Caminaron entre los niños, Draco se preguntaba como hacía Duncan para evitar que lo llevaran por delante los atolondrados mocosos mientras el se sentía peor que en partido de quidditch rodeado de bludgers hechizadas.

-Vera este lugar fue creado inmediatamente luego de la guerra, la finalidad básicamente es desarraigar las ideas elitistas de magos de familias de sangre pura para que finalmente acepten y hasta por que no practiquen algunas costumbres del mundo muggle, obviamente las puertas están abiertas para todos aquellos que quieran que sus hijos reciban una educación variada tanto mágica como muggle previo a sus estudios en Howgarts, por supuesto no pueden practicar magia pero se les enseñan algunos conceptos básicos-. Se volteó a Malfoy quien se había distraído viendo un forcejeo entre dos niños, el punto de conflicto parecía ser una escoba de juguete y ninguno pretendía ceder….

- Usted…- Malfoy volteo a ver a Duncan – se encargará del área musical, estará a cargo de un grupo de niños en el rango de los 6 a 8 años, me parece que esa edad es apropiada de manejar para alguien que recién empieza- explicaba Albert, que recién empieza? Quería decir que esa labor se prolongaría por mucho tiempo? Draco pensó que tal ves si hubiera sido mejor recoger basura… al menos no interactuaría con nadie y menos con un puñado de críos revoltosos dispuestos a todo, los oídos ya le dolían por el barullo de los pre púberes enajenados.

- Les enseñara canciones muggles para que puedan conocer la cultura musical popular y tal vez porque no podamos organizar un día a la semana de cine tradicional infantil muggle … - decía Albert con ojos brillosos moviendo las manos por sobre su cabeza a modo de desplegar un cartel. Draco pensó en si era conveniente pedir clemencia en ese momento pero temía que en reprimenda lo enviaran a Azkaban… aunque pensándolo bien…

- Tengo muchas ideas señor Malfoy pero ahora acompáñeme quiero presentarle a su compañera ella lo ayudara a controlar a los niños , pueden volverse algo revoltosos algunas veces- Draco lo miro tratando de hacer caso omiso al eufemismo con el que había calificado la conducta de los chiquillos. De repente Albert se detuvo en seco tanto que Draco casi choca contra el, se volteo a verlo sus ojos habían ensombrecido levemente. – verá señor Malfoy … muchas familias saben de su participación en la guerra y no creo que estén conformes con que reciban educación de bueno , alguien con sus antecedentes si bien su conducta será vigilada algunos podrían no creerlo conveniente por lo que me veo en la obligación de pedirle que … durante las clases no utilice su nombre real… - Albert Duncan parecía apenado por la situación y Draco trato de hacerle las cosas mas fáciles al fin y al cabo el hombre no le cayó del todo mal.

- No se preocupe señor Duncan entiendo perfectamente la situación y lo tendré en cuenta…-

El mago le sonrío ampliamente y continuó – Perfecto todo solucionado entonces- entraron a un aula vacía donde había un piano varios pizarrones, pequeños pupitres coloridos, algunas repisas con libros infantiles, Duncan chequeo la hora- Lucy ya debería de estar por llegar … - dijo mas para sí mismo que para Draco al tiempo que agregaba- la compañera de la que le hable es una joven adorable tiene su edad le será de gran ayuda ….- su mirada pareció entristecerse- este trabajo la ha ayudado mucho a superar su tragedia … - dijo en voz un poco mas baja parecía haber tocado un tema muy delicado

-Luego de lo que paso se sumió en una profunda depresión, si bien el hechizo que modificó su memoria temporalmente la ayudo a reponerse sentía que le faltaba sentido a su vida…- Draco escuchaba atentamente- yo conocía a su familia, mas que nada a su madre …. Así que me conecte con ella y le ofrecí este empleo, adora a los niños…- sonrío amargamente

- Se sometió a un hechizo de modificación temporal de la memoria ? tan grave era su estado?- Draco sabía por lo que había visto en algunas materias de la universidad que muchas personas que sufrían eventos traumáticos que no podían superar eran sometidos a esta práctica donde se le modificaban sus recuerdos, no la parte esencial ya que si o si el paciente debía lidiar con aquello, si no que de alguna manera se distorsionaba la verdad, o como solían decir se " dulcificaba" , de esa forma el paciente poco a poco se iría recuperando de forma tal que llegado el momento estuviera listo para conocer la verdad tal cual era, eran tratamientos extremos que necesitaban del consentimiento familiar para llevarse a cabo.

- Pues si, una depresión muy severa imagínese, quedarse sin su madre a temprana edad… una mujer tan vital… pobre Charity….y las circunstancias de su muerte… a manos del innombrable y finalmente… -

Draco creyó haber escuchado mal – Disculpe como dijo que se llamaba su madre ?-

-Charity, Charity Burbage, no oyó hablar de ella? Quizás no tomara estudios muggles en esa época, era profesora de esa área en Hogwarts y murió … asesinada por Vol..Voldemort en la mansión de…- finalmente el mago había caído en cuenta o al menos pareció haber escuchado fin sus propias palabras- por Merlín….- Albert Duncan llevo sus manso a su boca y observaba a Draco pero sin verlo.

Por su parte Draco había quedado de una pieza, tendría que trabajar con la hija de Charity Burbage aquella profesora de estudios muggles a la que el Lord dio muerte en la mesa de su propio comedor!, muchas noches Draco había soñado con la mirada de esa mujer, sus ojos vacíos, libres de cualquier expresión que denotara fuerza vital, lo miraba, a él, la veía en la punta de su cama mientras escuchaba ese ruido sordo de sus pesadillas, se despertaba empapado en sudor con la respiración agitada.

-No había caído en cuenta …. Usted… usted presenció..?-

- No…- se apresuró a mentir- no yo … yo no estaba en ese momento, no me dejaban participar de ciertas.. reuniones…- dijo tratando de componer su expresión.

Lo que le dijo pareció llevar algo de tranquilidad a Albert,- ella … Lucy cree que su madre ha muerto de causas naturales … creo que … mientras siga creyendo eso… no habrá mayores problemas le agradecería que no le…

-No tiene ni que decirlo créame que lo ultimo que quiero es trabajar con alguien cuya madre fue asesinada en mi casa- dijo sinceramente.

- Entiendo ..entiendo … bien entonces…

-Lo siento Al ! , el metro estaba imposible !- una joven bruja irrumpió en ese momento en el aula sacando a ambos magos de sus pensamientos y la tensión que los envolvía , era una joven de cabello castaño oscuro tenia el pelo bucleado en las puntas lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto aniñado ojos color café y tez clara, era una chica atractiva, ese tipo de belleza que da la bondad no había el menor atisbo de malicia en sus facciones.

-Lucy ! pensé que no llegarías …. – le sonrió Albert al tiempo que iba a su encuentro, carraspeo viendo en dirección a Malfoy.- Permíteme presentarte al chico del que te hable, el chico que me asigno el ministerio… el es …- dudo por un segundo temiendo que al escuchar su apellido en su mente se reinstalara algún tipo de asociación. Pero Draco fue mas rápido.

-Es un placer Lucy mi nombre es …Marty…Marty… Mc fly- sonrío y extendió su mano a la joven no sin antes patearse mentalmente por la elección del nombre TAN original.

Lucy volteo a ver a Malfoy directamente a los ojos su expresión… indescifrable.

-Es un placer Marty! – dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se a acercaba a el y extendía su mano en señal amistosa. Tanto el como Duncan exhalaron el aire retenido.

- El placer … es mío Lucy ..- dijo de forma amable.

Se observaron un tiempo como estudiándose hasta que Albert los interrumpió.

-Bien Lucy, he asignado a….Marty al área de estudios musicales- volvió a consultar el reloj.- cielos el tiempo vuela ! en unos veinte minutos vendrán los niños del primer grupo porque no vas enseñándole a Marty algunas de las canciones que ya han aprendido y lo pones al corriente si? yo … yo debo continuar con algunos asuntos …- dijo excusándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, volteo una ultima vez- mucha suerte señor Mc Fly, despreocúpese que lo dejo en buenas manos- sonrío antes de desaparecer tras la puerta y lo vieron seguir por unos pasillos, el aula contaba con grandes ventanales a través de los cuales podían verse todas las actividades que se llevaban acabo dentro del aula.

-Bien Marty debes estar algo nervioso no se si estas acostumbrado a tratar con niños- su voz era tranquila y su mirada serena, le transmitía a Draco cierta confianza- despreocúpate yo estaré acompañándote mas que nada para cuidar la disciplina de los niños … tu sabes evitar que se maten entre ellos o queden gravemente heridos- bromeo al tiempo que se dirigía a uno de los estantes por unos pergaminos- estas son algunas de las canciones que les he enseñado , la verdad es que no toco el piano así que solo los hacía cantar mientras las pasaba por el equipo de audio.-

- Ya veo tienen instalaciones eléctricas… muy ….

- Muggle? – agrego Lucy

- Iba a decir… conveniente… – Draco le sonrío al tiempo que registraba la lista, muchas canciones infantiles de películas de Disney.

Siguieron conversando sobre las posibles siguientes canciones y como iban a turnarse los niños para poder aprender piano, Draco había pensado en traer sus guitarras y tal vez el violín, los minutos se escurrieron rápidamente y de pronto un murmullo de risas y gritillos se hacía cada vez mas cercano.

-Cielos ahí vienen – dijo Lucy y miro a Draco seriamente –quizás debas ser algo serio al principio para que no te tomen el tiempo y por sobre todo mantén la calma ellos pueden oler la inseguridad…- debía temer también por su integridad física ? pensó Draco que tan difícil podría llegar a ser…

Una cuadrilla de niños enardecidos entraron como pequeñas almas que llevan el diablo al salón llenando cada espacio vacío con sus risas y gritos, rápidamente se distribuyeron por todas partes algunos sentados en los pupitres, otros sobre ellos otros en el suelo, algunos mas osados ya habían echado mano al piano que sonaba estridentemente.

El sonido de un silbato bastante estruendoso sonó haciendo silenciar a las fieras. Lucy los miraba a todos sonriendo al tiempo que los instaba a acomodarse en los pupitres, poco a poco y sin necesidad de gritar ni usar la violencia los chiquillos fueron ocupando sus sitios, definitivamente esa chica tenía un don especial con los niños.

-Buenos Días niños !- dijo a la pequeña audiencia

- B U E N O S D I I ii aS Lu u u Cy ! gritaron con entusiasmo al unísono de forma cantarina

- Buenos días! Hoy es un día muy especial … recuerdan que les había contado que recibiríamos la visita de un nuevo profesor … bien, bueno aquí esta quiero que le den la bienvenida al profesor Marty Mc Fly !- los niños aplaudieron gustosos al tiempo que la habitación se llenaba de bienvenido! dichos con voz muy aguda.

Lucy miro a Draco como instándolo a que tome la palabra.

Bien y ahora que? Jamás había tenido contacto con niños, era hijo único no tenía hermanos pequeños a quien hubiera aleccionado ni primos… ni siquiera vecinos mas pequeños! Draco miro a Lucy ella asintió dándole confianza, bien aquí vamos …

Continuará

Hola a todos ! hasta aquí un nuevo capitulo debo recordar que es mi primer fic creo que a veces puede estar escrito de forma algo extraña pero sepan disculpar mi inexperiencia XD gracias por el review ! juro que me subió el animo al menos se que alguien lo ha leído * sufro en un rincón * XD y me ayudó a escribir este chap de un tirón. Y heme aquí, con violines tocando de fondo una melodía muy MUY triste que les pido que me dejen algún review ya sea con criticas o cosas lindas lo que sea será muy bienvenido ! espero poder actualizar pronto mientras que la facu me lo permita Besos a Todos ! reviews reviews revieews XD

Pd: he cometido un pequeñisimo ( enorme ) error todo por no anotar las cosas tuve que subir este chap de nuevo jajaja en fin si se me escurrió el errorcito por algún lado me avisan si no notan nada extraño es que lo corregí bien.


End file.
